


Спасибо Рагнору (и Катарине)

by Ksencha



Series: Переводы Ksencha [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Alec Lightwood, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Related, Depression, F/F, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Non-Canon Relationshipcursing, Self-Doubt POV Magnus Bane, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Truth Spellsautistic author, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Селфи говорит: "Ты в нее влюблен".Подросток - за алкоголь и плохие навязчивые мысли.
Relationships: Catarina Loss/Dorothea "Dot" Rollins, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, fake: Clary Fray/Alec Lightwood, mentioned: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Переводы Ksencha [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575
Kudos: 2





	Спасибо Рагнору (и Катарине)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thank Ragnor (and Catarina)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560820) by [hasenfu (HolyMad)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/hasenfu). 



Сегодня хороший день. Магнус многое знает. Осознает происходящее. Он всегда так делает в своем любимом кресле и с парой бутылок виски.

Он смотрел на Алека и Клэри последние пару недель. Они счастливые и милые Сумеречные охотники, и он просто уйдет, прежде чем ему будет больно еще больше. К черту мертвого «Рагнора» и его глупый совет пойти за Сумеречным охотником.

Он чувствует, как Алек входит в дверь, и напрягается. Разрывы никогда не бывают хорошими, но Алек пережил последний, и он переживет этот.

— Эй, детка! — Кричит Алек, проходя мимо комнат квартиры в последний раз.

Он может называть его деткой, малышкой. Магнуса больше никто не обманет. Никогда. Алек появляется в поле зрения и счастливо улыбается. Должно быть, это был хороший день для дочери Фэрчайлд. Дочери Моргенштерн. Из всех людей.

— Привет. — Алек наклоняется и целует его в лоб. Он даже не может поцеловать его прямо сейчас, потому что хочет сохранить вкус рыжей девушки.

Магнус больше не может сдерживаться.  
— Ты же в нее влюблен.

Алек отстраняется. Попался, придурок. Он склоняет голову, чтобы выглядеть совершенно невинным.  
— В кого? И ты сказал, что это она?

— Клэри, конечно! Я вижу, как ты на нее смотришь!

Алек сгибается пополам от смеха. Да, смейся над своим бывшим за то, что он несколько недель не понимал, что ему изменяют. Затем он вытирает глаза. Он так хохотал, что даже заплакал. Жизнь должна быть смешной, как прямой человек.

Затем Магнус понимает, что он тоже плачет. Он больше никогда не хотел плакать из-за партнеров. Но он также никогда не хотел быть обманутым снова, так что это так.

Алек заканчивает смеяться и смотрит на него. Магнус не может зачаровать свои слезы достаточно быстро. Слабость. Алек видит ряды бутылок и присаживается на корточки рядом с ним. Он притворяется, что шокирован или обеспокоен, и тянется к щеке Магнуса. Магнус отстраняется. Ему не нужен «приятный» разрыв с изменщицей. Он не хочет «оставаться друзьями».

— Т-Ты ведь серьезно, правда? Магнус. Ты хотел позвонить, если у тебя будет плохой день. Я сказал, что позволю чему угодно упасть и отправлюсь туда, где ты сейчас находишься. И я действительно так думал. Черт, мне так жаль. — Он быстро поднимает руку, но тут же роняет ее на колени. Никаких прикосновений. Он действительно учится. Он лжец, но он действительно учится.

— Алек… — Алек вздрагивает. — У меня сегодня хороший день. Все нормально, просто уходи. — Магнус какое-то время не будет в порядке, но он справится. Чаще встречайтесь с его друзьями и клиентами. Оставайся среди представителей Нижнего мира.

— Магнус, пожалуйста. Как ты думаешь, почему я люблю Клэри больше, чем маленькую надоедливую студентку, которой она является? — Пытаясь успокоить. Это не сработает. Но это не так.

— Я знаю, каково это, когда тебе изменяют. Прекратите обсуждать, или я сожгу твои вещи вместо того, чтобы отправить их в Институт. — Это должно прекратиться. Алек должен остановиться. Оставь его в покое. Другой сумеречный охотник может прийти за Магнусом для бизнеса. Пошли Иззи. Или Мариза. Нет. Может быть, они знают? Им нравится, что он просто игрушка? Магнус-не игрушечный мальчик. Или сладкий папочка. Ему не нужен никто, кто просто использует его. Ему никто не нужен. Он жил прекрасно, пока не появился Алек со своими дурацкими волосами, своими дурацкими глазами, своими дурацкими ногами, своим дурацким голосом и своим дурацким поклоном!

Перед ним стоит Катарина. Она смотрит на Алека и говорит: «Спасибо, я займусь этим».

Алек встает.  
— Я люблю тебя. Вечно только ты, — бормочет он достаточно громко, чтобы все трое могли его услышать. Для кого он делает шоу? Он добавляет: «Я подожду в твоем кабинете». — за Катарину. Нет. Он должен уйти. Полностью.

Она кивает и снова поворачивается к Магнусу.  
— А ты мне доверяешь?

— Да. — Катарина — хорошая женщина. Она поможет ему убить Алека. Какие-то неудобства на охоте, может быть. Патрули — это опасно…

— Как ты думаешь, почему Алек любит Клэри?

— Ну и вопрос. Это же очевидно! Они смотрят друг на друга с любовью. Они проводят много времени вместе. Они смеются. Они были так близки в последнее время.

Она качает головой и позволяет себе упасть на диван.  
— Магнус.

— Катарина.

— Она его подружка жениха.

Магнус фыркает.  
— Больше похоже на невесту. Маленький… вор. Да. Нет! Грабитель!

— Магнус, они проводят время вместе, потому что планируют свадьбу. Твою свадьбу. Не их.

— Это ничего не значит. И все же они полюбили друг друга. А что такого не любить в Александре? Он идеален, а я нет. — Он опять плачет. К черту все это. Он вызывает коробку с салфетками от случайного мошенника. Нельзя прятать улики без салфеток. Ха.

Катарина задумчиво улыбается. Ему не нравится этот взгляд.  
— Мы вернулись к Александру, а?

Он позволяет подушкам пролиться на нее дождем. Мягкие подушки, но все же.  
— Я хочу, чтобы мой парень вернулся!

— У тебя же нет парня… Вы только что расстались. У тебя есть гребаный жених, и твоя гребаная свадьба через три недели. Не подходи ко мне с холодными ногами.

Он усмехается.  
— Это правда, а не холодные ноги.

— Ты просто пьян.

Он делает невероятно изящное движение руками.  
— Ты же знаешь поговорку. Пьяные и дети говорят правду.

Она застонала.  
— Но алкоголь изменяет реальность. Ты говоришь то, что считаешь истинным, а не то, что на самом деле истинно. Разные вопросы. Как ты думаешь, почему Клэри влюблена в Алека?

Он хмурится, потому что это та же самая причина, по которой он знает, что Алек любит Клэри.  
— Я, э-э, могу повториться? Они рядом, они смотрят с любовью, они…

— Алек не тот Лайтвуд, дорогой. Он всегда будет правильным Лайтвудом.

— Да как ты смеешь! Что ты сказала? — грозно спрашивает он.

Катарина приподнимает бровь. Подрывает его авторитет! Он же Верховный маг!  
— Что твоя маленькая изменщица рыжая объявила, что является лесбиянкой несколько недель назад и встречается с твоей невесткой.

У Магнуса отвисла челюсть.  
— Как же я не знал?

Она хихикает. Она действительно его не уважает.  
— А ты знаешь. Твой затуманенный мозг просто не может сейчас вспомнить. Ты устроил для них вечеринку. — Не-а. Он бы знал. Он качает головой. Катарина вздыхает. — Отлично. Заклинание правды.

— Но почему же? Я не хочу, чтобы он сказал мне в лицо, что считает меня отбросом теневого мира. — Этого у него и так достаточно в голове, большое спасибо.

— Ты будешь закрываться? И в зависимости от того, насколько это плохо, мы можем убить его медленно. — Ее лицо светится. Его друг вернулся.

— Отлично. Приведите его сюда. — Магнус уже перечисляет все более мучительные способы покончить с жизнью.

Когда они входят в комнату, он встает, чтобы помочь Катарине сделать заклинание, но она толкает его в кресло.

— Никакой пьяной магии. Еще. Сначала пусть он сам заговорит. Тогда ты можешь потенциально испортить его.

Справедливо. Сначала грязные разговоры, потом грязные действия.

— Ты готов, Сумеречный охотник? — Она звучит смертельно опасно. Алек кивает, и она выпускает облако своей магии вокруг головы Алека.

— Алек, что ты видишь в Клариссе Фэрчайлд?

Он хмурится.  
— Ты имеешь в виду Клэри? Точнее Клэри Фрэй.

Катарина смотрит на Магнуса и закатывает глаза.  
— Угу.

Алек краснеет и чешет голову. Магнус снова готов заплакать.  
— Она вроде как в порядке? Я имею в виду, если они так же влюблены, как и я, скоро будет еще одна свадьба. И если вы проводите время с ней, вы знаете, когда перестать слушать и когда успокоить ее и…

— Еще одна свадьба? А кто же женится?

— Я люблю тебя, — выпаливает Алек. Он хихикает. А потом добавляет, — Мы, детка. Через три недели! — Он немного подпрыгивает. Это очень мило. Неправильно, но мило.

Магнус хмурится. Об этом в первую очередь и не спрашивали.  
— Почему он сказал, что любит меня? Я об этом не спрашивал. Видишь? Он врет! Мы расстались! Опять магия!

Катарина вскидывает руки в воздух.  
— Сильные истины выплескиваются сами собой. Ты украдкой принимаешь больше алкоголя или твой желудок все еще полон? — Она отходит от Алека и направляется к Магнусу. — Приготовься к боли. Мне это уже надоело. — Она вытягивает алкоголь из его желудка и вен. Вакуум тянет некоторое время, но затем боль исчезает. — Так. Добрый вечер, Магнус. Я твоя подруга Катарина Лосс, и это… — она указывает на Александра. — Это твой жених, который очень тебя любит. Все в порядке?

О, алкоголь. Клэри и Алек все еще любят друг друга. Магнус пил, потому что хотел забыть. Это не пришло ему в голову, когда он уже был пьян. Он встает и смотрит Алеку прямо в глаза. Он действительно использовал заклинание правды на своем… женихе… который не любит лгать. Но все же…  
— Кэт, не могла бы ты обновить заклинание, пожалуйста? — Алек ободряюще улыбается, и Катарина пускает в ход свою туманную магию. — А что ты думаешь о Клэри?

Алек пожимает плечами.  
— Я должен смириться с тем, что она есть в моей жизни. Иззи влюбилась по уши. Так что я справляюсь. Она вполне терпима, когда ты узнаешь ее поближе, и она не пытается произвести на тебя впечатление. Я надеюсь, что она помогает Иззи быть лучшим человеком.

Усмехается Катарина.  
— Так ты ее любишь? Может ты ее парень? — Бум хороший вопрос.

Алек делает недовольное лицо.  
— Фу, нет. — Он поднимает палец вверх, — Знаешь что. Ты именно вторая женщина-колдун, которая спрашивает об этом. Вам, ребята, нужно избавиться от своей гетеронормативности. — Это был неплохой ответ, не так ли? Магнус помнит тот день, когда один из алеков-затворников рассказал ему о том дне с Айрис и Клэри. Как он знал, что это будет плохой день, когда он должен быть с Клэри. Как ему было жаль ее, и он не мог сказать «нет». Как они едва спасли ее от этого демона. Магнус мысленно добавил, что они мешают сделать еще одного такого же, как он.

Катарина фыркает.  
— Дорогой, я жената на одной женщине. Я просто делаю свою работу как друг Магнуса здесь. — Она поворачивается к нему. — Итак, бывший пьяница. Довольнен?

Но Магнус должен быть уверен. 100%. Он качает головой.  
— Перечислите всех людей, которых ты любишь.

Алек снова краснеет.  
— Их не так уж и много. Ты, мама, Иззи, говнюк. Прости, Кэт.

Она поднимает бровь. Правильно. Как он смеет не любить ее?  
— Все нормально. Мы не были так близки слишком долго. И все же, кто этот говнюк?

— Сантьяго. Всегда крадет кульминационный момент. Ему повезло, что он мой лучший друг. Или сын. Пасынок? Магнус? Он будет моим пасынком? Он мог бы быть моим дедушкой! — Он выглядит испуганным, но потом смеется. Магнус пропустил этот звук мимо ушей.

— Кэт, уходи. Ты же не хочешь быть свидетелем этого.

Она закатывает глаза, но улыбается и опускает руки.  
— Ты в порядке, Магнус?

Он подходит к своему жениху и кивает.  
— Тебе действительно нужно уйти. Сейчас же.

— Прими немного моей силы, ты, должно быть, устал после этого. — Алек старается быть хорошим другом, но у Магнуса сейчас нет времени.

— Нет. Она может поехать на метро. Или пешком. Пока, Кэт.

— Ты нуждаешься в помощи, Магнус. Хорошо. До скорой встречи, ребята! — И она уже за дверью.

Магнус толкает Алека к ближайшей стене.  
— Мы помолвлены. — Алек кивает и слегка повизгивает. — И ты любишь моих детей.

— У меня есть определенно любимый, но да. — По крайней мере, он выглядит виноватым.

— Это так горячо. — Магнус закрывает любую разницу между ними.

Спасибо Рагнору, что подбил его пойти за Алеком. И спасибо Катарине за то, что она терпит его капризы. И, может быть, поблагодарить Алека тоже.


End file.
